Confusing Sexual Tension
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Sexual tenisons are the worse. They lead to nothing but confusion and that leads to nothing but trouble. Right? Eiji/Fuji
1. Chapter 1

This is my first EVER yaoi story! And even though I'm not a big fan about guys with guys I can't help but love Fuji and Eiji together

So I'm going to try this out and see

Please read and review!

And I don't own anything

* * *

"Ahhhhh! This heat is crazy! I can't take this anymore!" Eiji whined as he wiped the heavily large amounts of sweat off his brow with the back of his left hand as he stood on the courts.

"Eiji stop whining and think about the game"

"But Oishiii!" how was that possible?! With the freaking sun burning his skin with its piercing claws how was he suppose to concentrate on the game?! Opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out like a dog, Eiji tried to ignore the fact that all he was taking in was the horrid dry air of the summer sun. After some time, however, the practice game was over and Eiji couldn't be more happier.

"Yay! Its over! Nya!" jumping up and down like a child he was often told he acted like, he over heard Oishi sigh and thank the two second years Kaidoh and Momoshiro for the game.

"Wah, its so hot!" Eiji complained more quietly with a pout but still loud enough to be heard by some of the players, making his way to the bench just outside of the courts the redhead tried to cool himself off of the sweat that glistened off his skin. When suddenly he felt something ice cold against his cheek

"Ahh!" looking to his right he saw his best friend, Fuji Shuusuke smiling at him. "Fujiko-chan! nya…." looking at the thing in the older boys hand he beamed

"Here, I just got it from the vending machine, its still cold"

"Yay! Thank you Fujiko-chan you're the best!" jumping up he hugged the tensai in a tight grip, had he had his eyes opened and looked very closely his might have seen a very light tint of red aligning the brunettes face.

"It's fine Eiji" taking the drink from the tensai's hand he opened the can and drank, savoring the sweet cold drink flow down his throat replacing the dry air. When he had enough he stopped and looked at his light brunette haired friend and grinned.

"Want some Fujiko?" holding out the can for the tensai to take a sip in a friendly manner, when the older boy just smiled and took a step closer until the tips of their noses were touching.

A bit too close for the redheads liking.

"F-Fujik...wha…" trying to make out the right words of his new found confusion, the heat of the other boy's breath on his lips made Eiji's heart race faster than fighting in a singles match.

'F-Fujiko….!' lost in his thoughts the redhead suddenly heard a sigh from the tensai and as if rethinking his actions taking a step back Fuji just smiled and walked away. Leaving Eiji to watch his retreating back as his heart couldn't stop pounding in his ears.

"Fuji…?"

* * *

Practice that day had finally let out and the regulars headed towards the locker room to change out of their clothes and into their uniforms.

"Man! I'm so hungry! All I want to do is eat some food!" Momo exclaimed

"Ah, so do I" Ryoma answered in monotone as the upper classmen glomped onto him

"Then lets go eat! Whose with us?" Momo's purple eyes looking around the locker room only to see that only a handful of the regulars were still there. Their buchou had obviously left first, followed by Kaidoh, then Inui, and then most likely Kawamura leaving only the tensai, the acrobatic, and the vice-captain.

"Kikumaru-sempai, do you want to come along?" Momo asked hoping that if the older boy did, he would be the sempai and treat him and the freshman.

"Nya sorry Momo, o'chibi I can't" shaking his head slowly he smiled lamely and went back to changing.

"Man, how about you two Fuji-sempai, Oishi-sempai?" only to be rejected by the ever closed eyes of their prodigy

"Sorry I can't today" returning back to his own changing,

"Hmm I think I can" the ever friendly vice-captain smiled at the beaming faces of the younger classmen,

"Yes! Oishi-sempai! You're the best!"

"N-no I'm not! Hahaha" laughing nervously the green eyed boy got his bag ready only to be dragged out of the locker room by the two in a rush, "Wha! Whoa! I'm coming, I'm coming!" closing the door to the room soon the only two people left were Eiji and Fuji.

* * *

'W-why do I feel so….weird?' deep in thought Eiji was too preoccupied to hear the question that was asked of him, until he suddenly felt a soft hand on his bare shoulder

"Ah!" slightly jumping away, Eiji turned his dark blue eyes to the person next to him and froze where he stood. For in front of him was a Fuji already dressed in his uniform pants but unlike something he ever saw before was that the tensai was shirtless just as he was.

Had the action about the cold drink never occurred Eiji would never feel like he was right now. Fuji would just be just be another body of a friend getting dressed like everyday. But the incident HAD happened and the redhead couldn't help but feel awkward and hot all over.

"Eiji are you alright? You seem to be a bit out of it"

"I-I'm fine! Fujiko! Nya!" giving a bit of a strained grin he backed away from the genius and turned around to hurry and put his shirt on when he felt the same pair of soft hands on his bare back right on top of his shoulder blades.

"Ah! F-Fuji!" it felt weird. A weird that Eiji had never felt before, it was awkward and strange and yet it was warm and comforting. Turning around quickly, his back was automatically on the locker doors, letting out a gasp at the cool surface the redhead saw a glint in the other boys light azure eyes that were now open and wide staring right at him.

"Eiji…" the way the older boy said his name, it….it made the acrobatics heart beat faster, his hands clammy and his body burn. Why?! Why was he feeling like this?! He had never felt like this before! So why now? Was it because of the incident earlier today? If so then why. Why would Fuji….

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why Fuji?! Tell me! Why did you…earlier today you….almost" finding that he couldn't say those words, Eiji blushed as red as his hair and he looked to the floor finding it very interesting. Only to hear a light giggle that was quite different from his usual ones coming from the genius, since them being in the same class together and being best friends it was really easy for Eiji to tell. Looking up the dark blue eyed boy's breath was hitched in his throat.

With his left hand in his uniform pocket his right hand running through his honey colored hair, the setting sun of dark red and plump orange shown through the window and danced on the tensai's well toned body. His stomach being tight and lean, matched well with his not too muscular chest and pale arms. His light azure eyes looking at the sun glowed with a crimson tint as a smile graced his features. To say the least, Eiji was breathless.

'Wha…what the hell is wrong with me? Fuji looks…' feeling oddly tight around his lower stomach Eiji turned away as fast as possible and inevitably gave himself whiplash.

"Ah!" holding his neck in pain his eyes began to water slightly,

"Here let me see" instantly Fuji was standing behind the younger boy with his hands at the base of his neck softly massaging the sore muscles underneath.

"Ah! Fujiko-chan that feels awesome! Ahh!" letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding Eiji relaxed in the hands of the tensai

"I'm glad its helping you Eiji"

"Umm!"

"Are you hurting anywhere else?" not being complete out of it yet Eiji heard a slight change in Fuji's voice and felt as if he might have meant something else. Realizing his train of thought and suddenly remembering how the light azure eyed boy looked under he sun Eiji felt really tight and jumped up.

"Ah I'm sorry F-Fuji! I.…I have to get going!" grabbing his things in a flash as he raced out of the room as he forced his shirt over his head, trying to hide the blush on his face he ran out of the room and away from Fuji.

Things were just getting too confusing.

* * *

Me- so how did ya'll like it?

Remember this is my first yaoi and I'm not really sure how it goes but I hope this is good enough for now!

Please read and review!

Nya!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I can't believe so many people reviewed!

I'm so happy! I just had to up-date soon!

Just as everyone asked of me!

So now on with the story!

* * *

'What the hell is wrong with me?! Fujiko….' holding his chest in a desperate manner Eiji laid on his bed with his head on his pillows, one leg up right as the other lay motionless his left hand behind his head as the redhead cast his dark blue eyes to his ceiling.

He had never felt this way about the tensai before, Eiji was sure that it was because of what the brunette almost did that made him think and feel the way he was right now. It was because his best friend, the tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Shuusuke had in fact almost KISSED him! Kikumaru Eiji.

It wasn't right. He was a guy! Sure they were close but he was a guy! He was suppose to like girls! Not guys…not look at Fuji like he did in the locker room, not feel light hearted and hot all over. Thinking back of what happened hours ago Eiji felt his heart race and tight once again.

"Damn it!" blushing deep red Eiji tried to think of things that made him forget about the light azure eyed boy. Geometry, history, Physics, all the classes he hated and would always fall asleep in but surprisingly hadn't failed…yet. In fact if he thought deeper, English should be up there as well but oddly it…wasn't.

Fuji. He was the reason the redhead hadn't failed in that class yet, he was the one that made the dull class interesting and bearable. Whenever he would get sleepy Fuji was the one who woke him before the teacher would find out, give him the page they were on when they read English literature, and give him pointers that were VERY helpful. In fact the older boy was more than a class mate if Eiji thought about it, he was a friend that was there for him when he couldn't talk to Oishi, yes there were times when even he couldn't talk about things with his doubles partner. Fuji was someone he could hang out with when Momo couldn't. But now…..

"No! nothings changed! maybe what Fuji was doing wasn't what I'm thinking! He could have just tripped and caught himself!" sitting up from his bed Eiji grinned "yeah! that has to be it! He tripped! Nya! I have nothing to worry about!" and beaming as if he just solved a problem even Inui couldn't figure out Eiji jumped off his bed and ran down stairs for dinner.

Tomorrow everything would be okay!

* * *

"Nya o'chibi!"

"Argh Eiji-sempai!" the tiny boy scrunched his nose his slight annoyance as the upper classman hung off him like a coat on a clothes hanger. Of course what could he expect it was as if his very being was a sign to the upper classmen saying 'hang on me!' sighing Ryoma stopped in the middle of the street to school with the sempai still on his shoulder looking at him oddly.

"Why did you stop o'chibi?"

"Why do you always hang on me Eiji-sempai?" turning his pale green eyes to see a smiling cat like face beaming at him,

"Because your so cute o'chibi-chan!" and with that the redhead gave a tiny peck to the blushing freshman's left cheek.

"E-Eiji-sempai!" Ryoma yelled moving his head from the redheaded regular his face ablaze with a deep blush

"Eh! Is o'chibi embarrassed? Aww!" aiming for another innocent peck on his o'chibi Ryoma flushed even more

"E-Eiji-sempai s-stop it!" finally freeing himself of his sempai Ryoma took in a few short breaths to let his heart catch up with his head.

"Aww I'm sorry o'chibi!" looking at the blue-green haired boy with his puppy dog eyes Ryoma could feel the tips of his ears tint and he looked away, cursing that he wasn't wearing his hat at the moment to hide under

"Mada Mada Dane" and he walked away with his hands stuffed deep in his pocket

"Ah! I made o'chibi angry!" however his smile showed other wise as Eiji soon fell in step with the tennis prodigy.

"Hahaha you should have seen o'chibi's face Fuji! He was blushing so red I thought all the blood had went to his cheeks!" holding his sides as he laughed, sitting backward in a chair in front of Fuji's desk they shared break time together as always as if yesterday had never happened.

"You really shouldn't make fun of him Eiji" picking up his chopsticks and aiming for a piece of his lunch Eiji did the same with his, silently watching the redhead pick up a piece of his warmed up rice covered in curry Fuji spoke up

"Sorry Eiji but that piece is mine" and as if in slow motion Fuji reached over with his chopsticks and plucked the small dab of curry covered rice from Eiji's chopsticks letting the pieces of wood touch and allowing Eiji to watch frozen in place as he placed the rice into his mouth, slowly sucking the pieces of wood for the nonexistent remains of rice, pleased with the bright blush he brought along his acrobatic friend.

"F-Fujiko-chan!" Eiji barely made out feeling tight in a place lower than his lower stomach and hot all over the right cheeked bandaged boy turned his eyes automatically to the window outside and crossed his legs and his arms tightly across his chest refusing to look at the older boy at all costs,

"Yes Eiji?"

"T-That was mean"

"I'm sorry Eiji"

"No you're not" hearing the friendly manner of the older boy the younger boy automatically reacted by sticking his tongue out like a child, completely forgetting his tightness earlier Eiji pouted and turned his head to the left towards the door not looking at the tensai when some time pasted and Eiji felt eyes staring deeply at him, turning around in his seat he met with burning light azure.

'Just like yesterday' and as if he were back under the tree near the courts again, Eiji was lost for a moment, drowning deep within those azure eyes that would always seem to make his heart beat faster, make his body feel hot and tight all over.

"Eiji about yesterday…." breaking the spell that he had put on Eiji, Fuji turned his eyes to the window on his left avoiding his best friends gaze, holding his head up with an arm

"Heh heh W-What are you talking about…Fuji?" nervousness and embarrassment were thick like nectar in his voice as he scratched the back of his head

"Eiji" perfect honey colored browed knotted together looking back to his friend who in turn had his attention else where

"Under the tree Eiji"

Shaking his head Eiji still refused to look at the older boy "nothing happened Fuji"

"Yes something did Eiji as well as in the locker room"

"No…nothing happened!" pushing up from his chair and away from the desk Eiji was angry. He was a boy who didn't like getting angry especially at a friend, but what Fuji was saying….that something happened when NOTHING at all happened! He couldn't take it! Under the tree Fuji just tripped but had caught himself in time! And in the locker room he was just too tired to be thinking correctly or was just over thinking things that weren't real. Nothing. Happened.

"Eiji…I"

"No! just.…just SHUT UP!" holding his ears Eiji ran out of the room and once again away from Fuji.

He had never yelled at a friend before.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!" screaming at the top of his lungs, Eiji clenched his fists in anger and frustration. He had never felt so angry and…confused before. He knew that nothing happened, and that if Fuji knew the same thing then they could act as if nothing was different between them.

It wouldn't be far that these feelings he was feeling for the older boy would be gone and soon he would forget all about them. Everything would be right again. Or so he thought, but apparently that wasn't going to happened Fuji wasn't going to let that be.

'Why does he think something happened? Mou! I'm not going to talk to him anymore!' looking beyond the fence on top of the school roof, Eiji cast his eyes to the sky and then to the city of Japan far below him and clenched his fists once more.

"I'm not going to talk to Fuji from this day on!" there were times that the redhead could be in deed stubborn.

* * *

Me- sorry if it sounds repetitive but I do have an idea as to where this story is going! So please bear with me for some time!

And I just had to add a bit of Ryoma/Eiji! I really think that coupling is so cute! Right? anyway

Thank you! And please read and review too!

Nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I never thought, only hoped that this story would be so popular!

I'm so very glad!

Hahahah looks like I still can't say my thanks!

No matter how much times I do!

But anyway! On with the chapter!

* * *

It's always said that what's said is always easier than done. Right now that saying couldn't be more true.

After break the same day, Eiji went back to class after promising to himself that he wasn't going to talk to Fuji Shusuke, that was where things got complicated. The redhead found that although he wasn't the best at ignoring someone that caught his attention, he still had his pride. Yet that pride he held dear seemed to pale in comparison to Fuji.

The way the tensai's light azure eyes looked at the redhead in sadness and hurt, killed him on the inside, the soft feather like touches the honey colored genius gave him made his heart beat faster and light, the way his ex-best friend would gently ask him what was wrong and why he wasn't talking to him anymore, made Eiji want to just quit the idea of ignoring the older boy and tell him he was sorry.

But he couldn't….Eiji had nothing to be sorry about. He didn't do anything wrong, it was Fuji's fault,

'It's not fair! Why does he make me feel like this?! I didn't do anything…..' casting his dark indigo orbs from the board and to his desk he remembered how he screamed at the boy about a half an hour ago.

"_Yes something did Eiji as well as in the locker room"_

"_No…..nothing happened"_

"_Eiji….I"_

"_No! just….just SHUT UP!" _

"I didn't…..I…." holding his head in a tight grip the younger boy clenched his eyes shut and blocked everyone out. Until he heard the same voice that confused him so.

"Sensei Eiji doesn't look well, may I take him to the infirmary?"

"Huh? Are you alright Kikumaru?" the teacher turned around and looked at the acrobatic tennis player in suspicion

"Uh…"

"He has a bit of a headache sensei"

"…Well alright then Fuji take him"

"Hai" soon the tensai got up and held a hand to help the redhead up when the younger boy ignored the kind hand and got up himself, missing the slight pained look glaze over the kind boy's light eyes before closing again this time the smile wasn't there.

The infirmary wasn't far from the dream pair's English class however with an awkward silence filled to the brim closing in on Eiji, a destination that under normal circumstances, that would only take twenty minutes to reach, seemed like an hour or perhaps longer.

"Eiji…I'm sorry for making you angry at me"

"…."

"Eiji...please talk to me" looking over at the younger boy the tensai saw that his best friend was shaking, from anger or hurt or something else he couldn't tell, but it still hurt him none the less.

* * *

Finally reaching the infirmary Fuji let his thoughts be heard once again.

"Eiji…I know you're still not talking to me but…know that I am sorry" lifting his hand up to gently place on the redheads shoulder, waking him from his stupor Eiji reacted in the only way by slapping the hand from him hard and fast.

"Ah…uh" looking hurt through closed eyes Fuji gave a melancholy smile and walked back to class, leaving Eiji to curse at himself.

To say the least ignoring Fuji wasn't going to be as easy as Eiji thought. And having practice together wasn't going to make things better.

"Everyone!" Tezuka's voice boomed over the tennis courts demanding attention from everyone who heard "today we're not going to practice like always, however today we'll focus on doubles" wide eyes and gasped were heard and seen from many, if not all the tennis club.

"On court C Kaidoh and Kawamura vs. Oishi and Momoshiro, court A Echizen and Inui vs. Kikumaru and" damn it! "Fuji" casting his dark brown eyes over the crowd and landing on the right cheeked bandaged boy Eiji could have sworn that maybe just maybe his buchou was….smirking?

'Ok now I've seen it all!' shaking his head rapidly Eiji made his way towards his bag to get his racket when a honey haired tensai blocked his way seemingly talking with the team manager and torturer, with so called drinks that supposedly were 'healthy for the body'. Quickly Eiji avoided the tensai and got to his bag, pulled out his grey racket but no matter how much he tried to stop thinking about his ex-best friend, the older boy was always on his mind.

'Damn it!' needing a distraction fast Eiji turned to the only person who could get his mind off the genius. His o'chibi.

"Ne! ne! ne! o'chibi-chan!!" forcing his troubles away from his voice Eiji jumped onto the tiny tennis player like always as Ryoma couldn't help but remember yesterday morning that day he was walking to school, and blush.

"Argh! Eiji-sempai! Ow! You're heavy!"

"Pluuh!" throwing the boy a raspberry Eiji continued to hug the blue-green haired boy, only with the tiny prodigy Eiji let his carefree side out, he knew that their relationship would go no where since both boys were already quite content with what they had now. Eiji knew that his o'chibi would never really get angry at him for always hanging on him, or calling him o'chibi, it was just the way he was he knew the freshman knew that. It was how they were besides he was too old and Ryoma was too young should things ever change between them.

"Ready to get this started o'chibi?"

"There's nothing that's going to start if you don't get off Eiji-sempai!"

"Heh heh admit it o'chibi, you like me hanging on you!" grinning like a bob cat Eiji saw with great pleasure at the fresh blush that graced his o'chibi's usually stoic face.

"Che" turning his head to face the other way Ryoma let his sempai giggle at him and let the older boy hang on him before their buchou's voice demanded that they start their game.

"Mou looks like I'll see you after the match o'chibi!"

"Mada Mada Dane Eiji-sempai" smirking like always Ryoma moved to the other side with his glasses wearing sempai awaited. The two would have a fun match it would seem, however to Eiji this match was going to be far from fun.

"Hello again Eiji"

"…" not looking at the blue eyed boy Eiji got into his position close to the net while Fuji took the baselines. He didn't like ignoring his friend, it hurt Eiji deep inside but it was necessary, he had to ignore the boy to able to think straight and get things in order about his feelings, but it still hurt him. Letting his mind think of the game ahead it was quite simple a one set match Inui first serve, it was going to be easy for both Eiji and Fuji had played with each other once before and were called the dream pair because of it, while Inui and Echizen had never paired up before. To all the watchers, they knew the dream pair was going to win however what they didn't see were the inner turmoil's of poor Kikumaru Eiji. They were in for a surprise, because soon after the game started Eiji and Fuji lost three games in a row giving them a score of 3-0

"What the?!"

"What's wrong with Kikumaru-sempai?"

"He's not moving right!"

"I thought they had good combination!" squinting his dark indigo eyes in frustration Eiji couldn't stop from letting out a low growl, this wasn't working! All Eiji could think of was the feeling of blue eyes on his back, seeing the honey colored haired tensai from the corner of his eye, feel the wind that pasted him when the older boy ran for the ball, the sweat land on him in light showers, no matter how much the redhead tried to get the other boy out of his head he was always there!

"Damn it!" the acrobatic player cursed just in time before the yellow tennis ball was ten inches from his face, reacting automatically the redhead twisted his arm in an odd position stepping back in an equally odd angle and tripped over his own feet, letting the neon yellow ball hit the net.

"Eiji-sempai!"

"Kikumaru!"

"Eiji!" clenching his eyes shut so hard he felt sharp pain Eiji anticipated for the hard cement ground that would become good friends with his butt, however the redhead felt nothing of the sort but something quite different. He felt something soft.

Opening his eyes slowly Eiji saw he was surrounded by a pair of pale legs and arms wound tightly around him almost possessively holding his arms captive by his sides, feeling a hard chest and something soft under him Eiji turned around to see what he landed on only to hear a sharp gasp almost a moan coming from a mouth close to his right ear, feeling the warm air hit him brought a bright blush to his face and the soft thing he was sitting on slightly turned hard.

Eiji instantly met with light azure and flushed pink, and he knew what made that sound. He had landed on Fuji.

* * *

Me- hahaha! Not the first but definitely the most….erotic? Sexual tension between the two right?!

What awaits Eiji who finally 'feels' Fuji?

And what does Fuji think of the 'incident'?

Please read and review and you'll find out!

Thank you nya!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright!

Because I don't like keeping my dear readers and reviewers as well as my silent readers waiting long!

Onto the next chapter shall we?

* * *

What would you do if a person you were close to suddenly did things that got you confused. Made you feel hot all over, make your mind race and your heart beat a thousand miles per second? Did all of this and wouldn't let you think for a moment about it all and then suddenly take a fall for you only to hurt themselves in the process? It really depends on the person in general however to Eiji it deeply scared him.

"Kikumaru, Fuji are you both all right?" Inui asked as he ran to the Dream pair still sitting on the ground entangled together,

"I-Inui" Eiji made out as Ryoma too came over and helped his sempai up when Inui held Fuji down, seeing as he was the one who took the fall,

"Fuji how are you?"

"I-I'm alright I can ow!" winching as the spectacled man raised his left arm taking a closer look at the honey colored haired boy's wrist

"It looks like the fall sprained it but thankfully it's not broken" seeing the tensai smile at his prognosis his closed eyes turned to Eiji however the redhead was still not looking at him but seemed to be deep in troubled thoughts as his indigo eyes were on the ball off near the net where he had hit it too.

Ryoma stood on the right of his red haired sempai and held onto his shirt close enough to lean on him but far enough to let air through their bodies, he didn't know why he kept his hold on his sempai but…maybe it was because the usually happy and all carefree older boy seemed to be guilt ridden and he didn't like it much. Ryoma was never the kind of guy to let others know what he was feeling or thinking about but for some reason unknown to him he felt like he needed to let his sempai know that whatever was making frown, he would be there for him…even if that mean twenty four seven glomping.

Slightly pulling his left hand on his sempai's shirt gaining his attention Ryoma looked up into confused indigo eyes and made a light tilt of his head towards his other sempai. Eiji turned from his o'chibi to Inui and Fuji on the ground flinching at the sight of the now red and slightly swollen wrist that he caused.

"It's alright Eiji, it wasn't your fault" seeing his friend's line of vision aimed at his wrist Fuji smiled kindly at the now even more quilt ridden Eiji.

"Come on Fuji I'll take you to the infirmary" Inui said helping the tensai up from the ground making room for the taller boys through Ryoma moved to his right as Eiji took a tiny step to his left still looking crestfallen when Fuji passed him whispering into his ear loud enough only for him to hear.

"Down worry I'll be okay" whisking around on his heel Eiji watched Fuji's back leave the courts, past Tezuka with his permission, and towards the school nurse's room.

"I…didn't mean…"

"Eiji-sempai" widening his eyes at the voice of his freshman Eiji looked down into pale forest green orbs staring up at him, "whatever's gotten you so down it's best you talk about it to someone"

"W-what makes you think I'm down on something Echizen?"

"…For one thing you just called me by my last name for the first time"

"Nya!?" looking shocked as if he just slapped his teacher Eiji let out a slight strained smile "Sorry o'chibi"

"Another thing is that you just gave me a strained smile and that you're attention wasn't on the game at all"

"…Heh you have me all figured out huh?" crossing his arms over his chest looking a bit livelier at the freshman

"Mada Mada Dane sempai"

Smirking at the freshman's favorite quote Eiji reached over to ruffle the tiny player's rare colored hair

"...If only you knew more, then maybe I could tell you what's troubling me o'chibi" turning his back on the younger boy towards their buchou, he missed the wide eyes of the boy looking at him in slight hurt and wonder.

* * *

"Tezuka I don't have anyone to play with anymore" Eiji whined as he forcibly hid his worry and guilt deep within him until he was free to let them out once he was alone. Only showing his teammates his carefree side again.

"I did say we were going to work on doubles today and since the others haven't finished their game….go watch over the junior varsity and see if their playing their games right" Tezuka said after some thought ignoring Eiji's whining at the arduous work he gave him. "Stop whining and go or twenty laps"

"Hai!" reacting automatically at the horrible training, he would take watching over the kouhai than running ANY day! Making his way over to the B court Eiji saw his o'chibi practice on a wall alone with his face in its usual frown. He couldn't help think that the tiny prodigy was similar to Fuji in that way. Both always had **one **feature to their faces and it rarely ever changed.

Realizing that his thoughts were once again on the tensai Eiji frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned on the fence as the kouhai were practicing,

'Fuji Shusuke….' his words still ringing in his head

"_Don't worry I'll be okay_" funny. It was funny how normally Eiji would have listened to the tensai's words as if they were absolute, never would he question his friends words, his thoughts, his advice, but now….now he doubted them simply because he refused to think that he could….possibly _feel_ something for the genius.

Shaking his head vigorously Eiji wouldn't let himself think of that! It was wrong! He was a guy and he was suppose to like girls, but….then why?! Why did the older boy have to make him feel in a way he had never experienced before. He felt hot in places he never did before, thought things that brought such strong blushes to his face that he could swear that they would never go away, make his heart flutter, his southern regions abnornally tight, and his stomach flip.

'No…no I-I can't be…I can't **like** Fujiko…right?!' breathing hard Eiji held his forehead with his left hand as his right went to his left breast right over his heart. Clearly feeling it beat harder and harder faster and faster as his thoughts raced at images of the honey colored haired boy, his never fading smile, his pale and yet ever so soft skin, his calming voice, alluring body, his breathtaking ever light azure eyes, everything that Eiji normally would never think anything about, he was craving….wanting...lusting for…and in that moment Eiji knew that he couldn't fight it anymore than he could ignore a free all you can eat sushi buffet at Kawamura's restaurant, Eiji needed Fuji. He needed to see that smile again, really feel what the tensai's skin felt like, hear that voice call out to him and say **his** name, look into those eyes that would stop his heart every time, and even possible….want to see and feel more than just a hand or arm brush but full blown body on body contact.

Realizing this Eiji took in a sharp breath and looked at his hands and down his body, he was hot all over, hot and very tight. Blushing Eiji ran off the courts in a heartbeat ignoring Tezuka's voice and the eyes of the kouhai and his teammates, the redhead ran to the school and to the bathroom. He needed to be alone.

* * *

"Hmm it doesn't seem that sprained but you'll have to not hold anything heavy for about a week and it's best you rest up for a bit" the kind nurse of Seigaku warned with sharp eyes, she asked "do you play any sports?"

"I play tennis"

"Hmm do you play with both hands?"

"Not really but I understand sensei, I won't pick up anything with my left hand"

"Good boy" patting Fuji's head like a child the female nurse turned in her seat and began to lead Inui out when he was about to ask if he could stay when Fuji smiled

"It's alright Inui, but in my stead could you tell Tezuka of my orders?"

"I will" nodding he left with the nurse closing the door to the white room, Fuji looked out the large window to his right and let his mind wander. To a certain redhead that he couldn't stop thinking of.

'…Eiji.'

* * *

Me- Yosh! Eiji finally realizes he likes Fuji! But I have to wonder if it's a bit rushed? Or alright?

And I'm sorry if ya'll think this might be a filler or something but it had a point! Eiji realizes he loves Fuji!

But anyway the next chapter we see what goes through Fuji's head about everything!

So please tell me what ya'll think in reviews! Please!

Nya!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for so many reviews! I have to say there the reason I'm a bit so obsessed! And special thanks to Rikki-Boy my anonymous reviewer for loving my fic so much! I would reply to you but since I can't I say it now!

And I have to say that I'm a bit obsessed about Prince of Tennis so I'm just going to forget my other stories for a while and focus on this!

….but don't tell my other readers! K?

* * *

He had always been called a tensai. A genius beyond his years and for the longest time Fuji proved it. His work in school was always perfect, his mind was always the first to figure out problems faced at him, in school, tennis, even life he was the tensai.

So why couldn't he control himself? If he was such a genius then where was his control over his feelings? His wanting and needs? If he had such control over everything else around him then why couldn't he stop himself from thinking of just one person.

Eiji. He had met the redhead in freshman year just like all his other friends, and even back then Fuji had to admit he knew that Eiji wasn't like the others. When everyone had first looked at him, they saw a kid who always kept his eyes closed and a never fading smile on his face. There had been times in fact when kids his age would tell him that he creeped them out. He never meant to make them feel uncomfortable but what could he do? He was born with this smile, he enjoyed seeing the world through closed eyes, and because of it he was lonely.

His sister would be with him but she was too old to come to school with him, his brother loved him and he him but he choose to go to another school and that was his choice, Fuji didn't have any right to say other wise. Yet because of this at school he was alone. However one day that changed,

Fuji looked out the window in the nurses room as the sun was above the horizon, and smiled at the first day he met the redhead.

* * *

"You know you creep us out! Stop smiling like that!" a tiny boy of twelve pushed another boy of twelve onto the floor

"Yeah! You're so creepy!"

"Let's get out of here he's nothing but a freak!" two other boys laughed at the fallen boy who didn't even try to get up much less talk back in his defense, still the boy kept his eyes closed and his smile on making the bullies angry.

"You're still smiling?! I'll show you!" raising his leg to stomp on the boy aiming for his left leg the boy was suddenly pushed back onto his butt,

"Pick on your own kind, you jerk!" another boy of twelve interrupted the bullying he couldn't ignore,

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Kikumaru Eiji! Ready to beat your butt any day!" pointing his right thumb to his chest and then at the main boy who pushed the boy behind him,

"Tch! You beat me? Yeah right!" aiming a fist at the redhead Eiji quickly twisted his body and jumped over the boy in a simple flip twisting the other boy's arm behind him,

"Ahhhhh!"

"Told you" grinning Eiji let the arm go and watched as the three boys run with tears in the main boys eyes. Turning around to face the boy still on the ground Eiji kneeled on the floor in front of the boy

"Are you okay?"

"…Yeah...thanks"

"No problem! My name is Kikumaru Eiji! What's yours nya?" looking a bit shocked and confused with his eyes still closed the boy on the floor asked

"Did you just nya?"

"I did! I like do that sometimes! Does it sound weird?" the redhead asked a bit worried about what the other boy would say when he contradicted him with another question,

"Don't I creep you out like everyone else?"

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

"…Because I keep my eyes closed and I always smile…"

"..Hmm" seeing the redhead look at him more closely the redhead replied "you do kind of creep me out…" the boy looked crestfallen instantly "but you have a kind voice and I can tell your really nice nya!" Eiji smiled and helped the boy up from the floor "so what's your name?"

"Fuji….Fuji Shusuke" giving Eiji a real smile

"I'm pleased to meet you Fuji!"

"Me too!" shaking hands the boys smiled at each other wholeheartedly and from that day they became best friends. However although Fuji now had Eiji as a friend that still didn't stop the bullying, it had lessened but it was still there. But every time Fuji experienced it Eiji was there to stop it,

"Eiji…why are you still my friend?"

"Nya?"

"…I'm always going to be bothered by people because of my smile and eyes and because of that you'll always have to be troubled by protecting me…"

"Hahha silly Fuji! I don't care what other people think! You're my friend! And I'll watch over you for as long as I have too!"

"But Eiji!" looking at this redheaded friend in worry, he didn't want his best friend to always trouble himself with his problems he wanted what was best for Eiji! It was the least he could do for the boy.

"It's fine Fuji! Besides I like protecting you!"

"H-huh?" a form of heat forming on the pale boy's cheeks

"It makes me feel like I'm the knight protecting his princess!"

"….You think of me as the princess?" Fuji's voice dark and…..oddly scary. Eiji gulped

"N-no! not like that nya! I-I mean I feel really great when I protect you! Its like I'm a hero and well….I-I've never been a hero to anyone before" Eiji admitted with a blush along his cheeks, looking at his food in his lap hearing the laughing of the other kids during their lunchtime Eiji heard a sigh from his best friend

"Then…it looks like I can't take that from you then"

"Hoi?"

"As long as you promise we'll always be friends Eiji, then I'll let you be my knight!" the heat along Fuji's face grew to reach his ears but still the freshman smiled at his friend and held out his pinky finger

"Sorry Fuji but I won't be your friend"

"H-huh?"

"I want to be your best friend!" intertwining his right pinky with Fuji's right pinky finger Eiji grinned "as long as I'm your best friend then I'll always protect you!"

"Yeah! I promise!"

"Me too!" and so the two boys shared a smile together and continued their lunch.

Fuji smiled at the memory from so long ago with a bittersweet smile aligning his face, 'that was the first time I meant Eiji and the first time I made a friend in anyone….Eiji' returning his eyes to the window outside, the sun hugging the horizon not yet casting its golden rays of sunset, Fuji let his mind wander to the time he and Eiji decided to join the tennis team.

"Ne ne Fujiko! Do you play tennis?" Eiji asked as he and the honey haired freshman sat together during break while still in their English class.

"Not really why?"

"You see I have a friend Oishi! And he plays tennis in the tennis team! He says its really fun and I think so too! But I don't want to join if you're not" Eiji pouted a bit looking at Fuji with his dark indigo eyes begging the boy to join him, sighing in defeat Fuji lifted his right hand and pat Eiji's head like a pet.

"Alright we'll see after school"

"Really!? Yay! Fujiko you're the best nya!" reaching over Eiji hugged Fuji close and grinned. Not seeing the light blush aligning the older boy's cheeks.

That afternoon the two reached the courts, not seeing anyone they knew the two began to turn around when a voice called out to them from the courts

"Eiji! You made it!"

"Oishi!" turning around Eiji ran up to the green eyed boy and hugged him both laughing as Fuji watched with a smile.

"Huh? Who is that?" looking straight at Fuji Oishi smiled politely when Eiji let go of Oishi and ran up to Fuji wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders

"This is Fuji Shusuke my best friend! He's here to see the tennis team too!" best friend…Fuji couldn't help but smile wider

"That's great! Here let me take you to meet our buchou! And my friend Tezuka!" leading the two towards the others, Eiji and Fuji soon found that they liked the tennis club a lot and even found that they had a natural talent for the game. Seeing this the two automatically joined in and from then on the bullying stopped, they gained more friends, and life for the two was all the sweeter.

Maybe a bit too sweet.

* * *

'Although we had great friends and fun Eiji and I…we were never the same' clenching his right fist Fuji hated to admit it but…because they had joined the team he and Eiji were never the same again. They always had practice to go to so they never had time to hang out with each other like they would, because they had friends the two wouldn't talk to each other like before, it was because now that they had other people to be around it meant the less time they were together. Even if he would never say it out loud a part of Fuji regretted joining the team, just because he and Eiji weren't as close as they were.

And now….now he had made it worse.

'Because of my stupid feelings I hurt Eiji, I've made him confused' opening his light blue eyes Fuji glared at the wall with such hate it would have terrified even the bloodshot Kirihara who oh so loved to see people in pain.

"What kind of person am I to make a person like Eiji feel the way I have! Disgusting" just because he felt strongly towards the younger boy, just because he couldn't control the way his heart would beat when the redhead was near, his body burn and flush when he was hugged or brushed upon, his southern regions tight every time he saw the boy move, just because of all of these he couldn't stop himself for almost kissing him that day. And for what happened today didn't make any of it easier. Because of it he cursed himself.

"I'm so sorry Eiji…forgive me." He knew what he had to do, to make things right again, he was a tensai after all. It's just that…if he did…it would kill him on the inside.

It would kill both of them.

* * *

Me- Yup! A whole chapter of a flashback on Fuji and Eij's past!………And it's all fake!

I don't know if Fuji was bullied when he was a freshman for his never fading smile and ever closed eyes!

I don't know how Eiji and Fuji met!

I don't know how they joined the tennis team! But in this story this is what happened! So don't hate complain!

But please read and review!

Nya!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for so MANY reviews!

I love them all!

Thank you so muchies! You all make me so happy!

* * *

After practice the other day, Eiji went home too withdrawn into his mind to care about anyone else. Inui had told them about Fuji's condition and that he couldn't play tennis for a week. And it was all his fault.

Eiji had come to realize that he did feel something for the older boy, something he had never felt before but for some reason felt familiar. This feeling in him wanted to be close to Fuji more than he ever wanted. He had known this feeling to be love, it was familiar to him because he felt this way towards his family, his friends, and many other things such as shoes and food! But it was different towards the other boy.

"Fujiko…." that was the nickname he gave the tensai when they first met after they promised they would be best friends, and still over the years no matter how many friends they made no one called the tensai that name but him. A smirk found it's way onto the acrobat's face at the thought.

His own pet name of sorts…..wait! What?! A pet name?! since when did he start thinking that Fujiko was a pet name!

"Ahhh mou! I know that I like Fujiko! But that name doesn't mean anything! It's just a nickname! And Fuji is just…." pouting Eiji got up from his bed and paced across his room thinking.

'I know I feel something more than friendship towards Fujiko…but what about him…?' finding that he was pacing far too much for his own good Eiji picked up his old habit of gnawing on his right thumb nail.

'No! Fuji…he was the reason I'm like this now!' back three days ago, under the tree, in the locker room, in the classroom all those incidents were Fuji's fault, it was because of him he was rethinking all he knew. All he grew up around and most importantly rethink all he knew about sexually! Guys were suppose to like girls, that was normal! That was…the rule, but in Fuji's eyes. Looking in those light azure eyes of the tensai that didn't seem to matter, nothing seem to matter in those eyes of his.

"I like him…" abruptly stopping his pacing back and forth, Eiji cast his dark indigo eyes to a familiar sight on his right, his honey colored teddy bear a certain blue eyed someone gave him on his tenth birthday. Walking over to the bear Eiji kneeled down hugging his legs and poked at it's nose as if it were about to come alive, suddenly Eiji picked the huge bear up and hugged it close to his chest, just like he would hug his o'chibi . Plopping on his bed Eiji held the bear tightly looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't like him…I **really** like him" sighing Eiji couldn't stop the full blush aligning his face reaching up to his ears, raising the bear high above him Eiji was reminded of the time Fuji gave him the bear. He said it was childish and that big boys like him didn't play with stuffed animals, of course at the time he was in front of his friends but when Fuji just gave him an apologetic look and a sad smile Eiji slowly walked up to Fuji took the bear from the boy's hands,

"_Thank you Fujiko! I'm going to name him Daigoro_" beaming Eiji gave a peck to Fuji's left cheek when he was sure no one was looking and tightly hugged his Daigoro. Happy to see that Fuji too was beaming.

"Daigoro…I think I-no I know I l-love Fujik-Fuji Shusuke" blushing like a tomato Eiji buried his flushed face into the bears honey colored fur coat.

He would tell the older boy his feelings. He had too.

* * *

Just as he planned it the next day Friday, Eiji would ask Fuji to eat with him at lunch on the roof and then he would tell him. How the older boy would react Eiji didn't have the slightest clue, in fact apart of him was anxious and nerve wreaked about his reaction.

'What if he rejects me? What if he says I'm disgusting and we never talk to each other again?! What if out friendship breaks?! What if…'

"Eiji-sempai?"

"Eh?! Oh! O'chibi! Heh heh hi nya!" smiling Eiji ruffled Ryoma's blue-green hair as the two walked to school.

"You seem to be better a bit but still troubled" the freshman commented with his hands in his pocket, his sempai to his right

"Hoi? Is o'chibi worried about his favorite sempai?" beaming Eiji jumped onto the freshman hugging him like he did Daigoro last night.

"Argh! Eiji-sempai get off me!"

"Not until you say I'm your favorite sempai!"

"Eiji-sempai!"

"O'chibi!" knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere Ryoma forced down his pride as well as his blush and agreed

"Fine fine Eiji-sempai you're my favorite sempai!"

"Yay! Nya! I'm o'chibi's favorite sempai!" finally releasing the pale forest green eyed boy, they arrived at school just in time.

"I got to go o'chibi! See you in practice!" waving back towards the tiny boy, Eiji ran towards his English class to find the one person he needed to see. However

"Oh Fuji-kun's not here today, how odd" the teacher commented marking her notebook with the boy's rare absence.

'Fujiko-chan?! Why isn't he here today?' casting his dark blue eyes to his best friends seat to his left picturing the light blue eyed boy there smiling at him, Eiji couldn't help but frown and pout. Maybe he's just late to class.

Wrong. That day Fuji never showed up, and Eiji was starting to worry. Fuji Shusuke never missed a day of school unless it was for tennis, but there was nothing like that today so why?

"Maybe he'll be at practice today! Yeah! He has too…he has too" Eiji murmured hoping that the tensai would be there. And yet again

"Eh?! Fuji isn't here today!" Oishi exclaimed as the regulars lined up for role call. Looking at Eiji he asked, "Eiji did Fuji go home early today?"

"No he didn't show up at all"

"Really?! Whoa that's not like Fuji to miss a day of school" Oishi commented as he took note of it as well as Inui everyone hearing him say his favorite quote

"II-data" as he scribbled away in his green notebook too enveloped in his work he didn't notice that the others around him were backing away slightly.

"Anyway practice will continue as planned" Tezuka's voice commanded as the tennis team nodded and ran off, as the regulars stayed behind for further commands.

"Alright, yesterday we worked on doubles so today we're going to work on singles, however you are not to play with another you are familiar to" gaining odd looks Oishi came in

"In other words, Eiji and I aren't going to play together Echizen and Momo aren't allowed to either, Kaidoh and Inui and if Fuji were here he and Taka-san" seeing he got a better response than his buchou the green eyed teen couldn't help but smile. Much to his buchou's dislike.

"Alright choose your partner and practice!"

"Hai!" soon everyone gathered in their proper courts Momoshiro with Oishi, Echizen with Kaidoh, Inui with Kawamura, leaving Eiji on his own.

"Umm Tezuka I don't have anyone to play with" a pout on his face looking at his teammates playing their hearts out at their favorite game. When Tezuka responded

"We'll play together then"

"E-eh?!"

"Get your racket we're on court A" walking away with his arms across his chest their stoic buchou stated the news as if it were the weather, leaving a shocked Eiji behind.

'A-a match with Tezuka?! Noooo! Someone save me!' wanting to glomp onto Oishi or one of his kouhai Eiji got his racket and made his way towards the court. Once practice was over he would have to find Fuji and tell him all about how their buchou was mean today.

However Eiji had to admit the match wasn't as bad as he thought, with the amount of practice and training he went through Eiji found he could match up with their captain quite well. Although that didn't mean he won,

"Don't let your guard down Kikumaru" walking to his spot to watch over the club Eiji pouted

"Winning a game at 6-3 humph!"

And so after practice Eiji went to the locker room and couldn't help but remember how the older boy looked in the sunset, how he gave him that back rub, and how he made him feel. Shaking his head and hurrying to put his shirt on to hide his blush Eiji was fully dressed and left. Making sure to keep his smile on and wave at his friends goodbye.

Heading towards Fuji's house Eiji would tell him everything, once and for all.

* * *

Fuji sat on his couch reading a book as his mother was out for the week along with his father at a conference far off in Osaka, his sister off on her own vacation with her friends, while his little brother Yuuta still at St. Rudolph, leaving Fuji home alone.

"This is for the best…I'm sure" closing his book Fuji looked at the clock on his wall and let out a melancholy sigh missing school today wouldn't do anything to him, his grades were prefect enough for him to miss about a month of school without much punishment, however missing practice was another thing entirely.

"Tezuka's going to have my head" suddenly his door bell rang. "Huh? Who could that be at this time?" not at all expecting the person at the door.

"Y-you?!"

* * *

Me- ok! Another disclaimer (sigh) how Eiji got his teddy bear I have no idea! I just made it that way so…yeah.

Please read and review! And tell me how ya'll like it so far!

Hmm I wonder who's at the door?

Nya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hahahha so many people are guessing who's at the door!

But none of you were right!!

Mwhahahah! But on with the chapter!

Umm just to be sure I'm not sure if this 'new' character is a bit OOC since I don't know how the 'said person's character traits are

* * *

"Y-you!? W-what are you doing here?" Fuji mentally cursed that he was stuttering, and especially in front of him.

"I'm sorry Fuji but I had to see you"

"Why? Get out of here! I don't want to see your face out side of tennis"

"You can't get rid of me like that Fuji, we're both drawn towards each other you know that" stepping into the one residence house, the tall boy forced Fuji's clammy hand off the door and closed it behind him. His purple eyes staring deep into those light blue orbs.

"Oshitari leave now" glaring at the Hyoutei genius with his piercing eyes, the boy wasn't allowed anywhere near him, he had told him that long ago.

"Come now Fuji, you know I can't do that" smirking as the Seigaku tensai stood his ground no matter how his eyes held an unconscious fear.

"I said leave NOW!" pointing towards the door, not at all happy that the much taller boy was smirking

"Are you angry at me that I went to Hyoutei and my new partner is Gakuto?"

"You know down right that I don't give a damn about you and your life" Fuji curtly responded only to see a glint in Yuushi's purple eyes.

"Hmm I thought you stopped cursing"

"I only curse when I'm near someone I despise" hatred seething from Fuji's perfect teeth

"You didn't show this kind of emotion when we matched that day so long ago, during your assemble training"

"We were in public, right now we're not"

"So only in public you don't show our affections towards each other?" swiftly in a moments notice Yuushi pushed up against the smaller Fuji until his lower back was up against the couch arm. Holding his arms captive by his sides the Hyoutei regular smirked at the angered face of his supposed better half.

"Get the hell off me!"

"I don't think so Fujiko" whispering into the honey colored boy's left ear, silently planning his next moves until he was abruptly pushed away from the smaller boy, with amazing force

"Don't you dare call me that! You have no right!" Fuji's normally light azure eyes now dark and sinister turning into abnormally almost black sapphire.

"Ah right I forgot the only person who can call you that is your new play thing, Kikumaru Eiji was it?" the blue haired boy's voice slightly teasing, had anyone else heard him other than his doubles partner and Fuji, they would have missed the thin line of pure hatred in the boy's voice just above the sound of hurt.

"He is not my _play thing_"

"Ah right, that's my job" again taking the tensai by surreal shock the much taller and stronger boy held Fuji tight fully pushing the boy up against the wall. His back hitting it quite roughly

"Ah"

"Shusuke why did you stop talking to me? We had something" Yuushi's voice above a whisper, thick with true hurt and confusion

"Don't call me by my first name, you have no right!"

"…Tell me! Why did you stop talking to me?!" looking into the smaller boy's eyes, staring deep into them searching for the truth of so long ago.

"Because you ask something of me that I refused to give you!" glaring up at right into Yuushi's amethyst orbs

"…All I asked for was…a kiss, that didn't mean for you to tell me to get lost!"

"You kept asking it of me! No matter how many time I told you I didn't like you! You left me no choice!" feeling the Hyoutei regular's hold on his arms slightly weaken a fraction Fuji took the chance to push the boy away and dash towards his door when he felt a pair of strong arms wound around his wrist, tightly pulling him back.

"I had no choice either! We were the best of friends back then! I couldn't help but fall for you! And you still pushed me away! But not this time Fuji Shusuke! Your mine!" using his natural strength Yuushi pulled Fuji down towards him, twisting both their bodies he made it so that he was on top of Fuji, as the Seigaku tensai lay under him. Pinned.

"GET THE HELL OF ME!"

"No, today I take what I asked for so long ago." Smirking the blue haired boy lowered his head towards Fuji as he tried to free himself.

"No! stop it! Get off! Leave me alone!" suddenly the door burst open, only to reveal to a person nether of the two expected to see.

"E-Eiji!?"

* * *

Automatically once the blue haired boy first forced himself into his house Fuji felt his stomach lurch and his heart bulge suffocating his way to air. It wasn't that the boy scared him it was just that he was much bigger than him and Fuji knew that if Oshitari Yuushi wanted something he was stubborn enough to fight for it until all was against him and forced his hand to defeat. Every move the older boy took towards him made his stomach dip further down and his heart twist into his wine pipes blocking his breathing.

Even when he was pinned under the giant Fuji feared that his stomach and heart couldn't take any more. He was wrong. The moment Eiji opened the door and took a step into the house casting his horrified eyes to see the position he and the Hyoutei genius were in Fuji was sure that a part of him died on the spot.

"E-Eiji"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" the redhead stuttered, whipping his head the other way trying his best to throw the picture from his mind. All he wanted was to see if Fuji's was home and ask why he wasn't in school today, and let the boy know what he truly felt. To see Hyoutei's own tensai on top of Fuji Shusuke Seigaku's tensai, in the manner they were in, to say the least Eiji was beyond shocked and hurt and more embarrassed and afraid.

"I-I didn't mean to-…" not able to finish his own sentence Eiji turned around and ran out the door but not before casting his eyes towards the honey colored haired boy, both their eyes clashing in a moment's heartbeat. Time froze in an instant.

Eiji had to get out of there. He needed to get away from Fuji, he couldn't let him see the tears that forced themselves out of his tired wounds and cascade from his eyes, casting his world to burn of heart wrenching pain.

"E-Eiji!" roughly pushing Yuushi off him Fuji made a run towards the flung opened door

"Shusuke!"

"Oshitari Yuushi I've asked you before to leave now I'm telling you **to get the hell out** or I will call the cops" speaking in the dark tone that Fuji took it was hard enough for the blue haired boy to not feel weak at the knees. With his back still facing the taller boy, he finally heard footsteps walking towards him, until they finally pasted

"Shu-"

"Never come back nor call me that again" his voice deep and assured with hate, the older boy left without a word. Leaving Fuji to get his house keys, lock the door and find Eiji. Before it was too late.

* * *

No! t-this isn't fair! Why did this have to happen?!' Eiji cursed as he continued to run from the one person he wanted most to see. It wasn't far! It was too far to be damned wrong! It was Fuji who made him rethink about everything he knew and grew up learning, it was because of him that he was feeling a whole wave of new emotions that he wasn't ever suppose to feel. And in the end this happen?! Only to find that the boy was….involved with another guy?! From Hyoutei none the less!

It wasn't that he had anything wrong with the school, although that other acrobatic seemed to get annoyed by him and he him, but other than that nothing was wrong, until now that is. It would be understandable if Fuji was involved with another person and told him but at least it wasn't someone _he_ was friends with. But still that didn't mean he could do something like this!

"Damn it all to hell! Why Fuji…why did you have to hurt me like this?!" trying his best to wipe the crystalline tears that plagued his misted indigo eyes. Eiji held his chest tight a lot afraid that his very heart might burst out and kill itself because of the pain. Nothing made sense any more. And he hated that!

Funny, the said azure eyed teen would always be the one to help him understand something should he not get. Sometime Oishi would the one he went to since some questions he asked were on the courts but other questions on simpler things Eiji would always know who to go to. But now….now there was no one to help him, now that was no where he could go.

"Shusuke…"

* * *

Me- hahhah didn't see that coming did ya?!

I knew it! Putting that twist was perfect! And if any of you are wondering why I choice Yuushi it was because I had accidentally come across EijiXYuushi fanfictions and in all of them they made Fuji the bad guy that would hurt Eiji!

Do you know how much that made me angry?! I couldn't believe that people would write stuff like that! Fuji would NEVER hurt Eiji!

So I decided to get back at them by putting Oshitari as the bad guy here!…yes yes I know it's childish but so what! I don't really like the guy anyway

But still please read and review! And I'll up-date faster! also chesk out my profile and read the new story I'm going to put up! tell me what ya'll think about it k?

Nya!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I want to thank **amaitoru **for being my 50th reviewer!!

**Akichan**, **Rikki-Boy **and **Yuki** for being my anon reviewers!

As well as my super awesome fellow authors for being with me for so long and to show my gratefulness I've uploaded my new story earlier than I planned! So go check it out yea?

* * *

Pacing as if he were a chicken without a head Fuji ran through the streets of the town looking for Eiji, no matter how hard or impossible that act might have sounded. He needed to find the younger boy before his heart shattered into a million pieces of broken glass, glaring up at him from the ground it laid upon as if laughing at him in mockery. All over something he saw that meant nothing. Eiji had seen something that meant nothing to him, all Fuji held dear in his heart was running away from him and was about to break. With him not at his side.

"Eiji….Kikumaru Eiji! Where are you?! EIJI!!" yelling at the top of his lungs Fuji ignored the stares he gained from the sudden outburst, as he continued to pass all the places the said boy loved to visit.

"Eiji please answer me!" whispering above a murmur slightly wishing that he had never did what he did three days ago. It was because….

'No…I have no one to blame but myself, not even my emotions in which I've been able to keep under mask for so long, are to blame for my idiocy…Eiji' clenching his fists Fuji yelled put once more, pleading that he would get a response however that plead fell upon deaf ears for soon the so called tensai was alone on the streets staring up at as the bleeding sun stretched it's arm of bloody crimsons and longing tangerine across the melancholy sky.

Tearing his eyes from the sky that seemed to know his pain suddenly Fuji's clouded blue eyes turned towards a familiar sight from his childhood only to see another sight that stopped his breath instantly.

"Eiji!"

* * *

Only two years ago when Eiji was just a freshman at Seigaku he came here to this park to play and think. It was the only place at the time he was allowed to go without one of his parents or siblings with him.

Two years. Those simple two words fell, unspoken upon Eiji lips, for it seemed much longer than just those two words left unsaid on the redhead's lips. It was when he saved a boy who became his best friend. It was when he met Oishi and asked the ever closed eyed friend to join, thus allowing them to meet their now treasured friends.

Finally allowing his mind to reminisce on the past Eiji completely forgot about the incident earlier, his tears had yet to fully disappear as they left there rivulet trails behind on his flushed cheeks, Eiji still allowed a ghost of a smile show on his face as he thought of the many times he and the tennis team had made great memories together.

So it was little to say that because of the boy's train of thought so deep into his memories, and the fact that he was sitting on a tree branch far off the ground that when Fuji ran up beside him and called out his name, the right cheek bandaged boy was surprised and caught off guard more then anything else. Thus falling backward from the high branch, and not having enough senses to even notice he was falling until he had finally landed but not on the ground, no he landed on something he was quite familiar with already.

He had once again landed on Fuji. As to the fact that his arms were tightly pressed against his sides as Fuji's arms wound around him almost in an overly protective hug, his chest fully on the older boy's chest, there legs entangled together as he opened his eyes to stare into deep azure.

"F-Fuji…"

"Eiji" quick like a flash of lighting the redhead pushed himself off the tensai and tried to sit up, only to find that the older boy wouldn't let go

"F-Fuji I- we have to get up"

"Eiji…" not releasing his hold on the boy Fuji continued to lay under the light acrobatic, as he propelled himself up with his elbows making sure that their bodies weren't touching. Trying his best to will the tightness he felt away as the tensai stared up at him from the ground, his rich honey colored hair whisked around his head in an angel's crown, his almost inhumanly kind light blue eyes gazing right up at him; staring into his soul.

"Eiji forgive me, it's all because of me that…I've caused you pain" the genius sounded sad and broken as Eiji avoided his stare

"Fuji please let me go"

"Only if you promise to not run away from me again" his voice stern

"I promise" Eiji answered in pained monotone, getting up both the males stood up right once more standing in front of each other. Silence filling the air between the two faster than the other would like to admit.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention on the courts and now" referring to the wrist and the fall Fuji smiled kindly with his eyes closed

"I said it was alright Eiji, it wasn't your fault the ball was too fast and I had no right to surprise you like that" hoping the awkward silence between them had finally dispersed Fuji couldn't help but mentally sigh as they were soon filled with the same silence again. When Eiji broke it with a pained question, still not looking at the older boy.

"That guy….was he your l-crush?"

"Oshitari you mean?" already knowing that that was the guy the younger boy was referring too "Oshitari is nothing to me but another person on this earth"

"Then why were you two…" closing his eyes Fuji knew he had to let his story for anything to be clear for the redhead to understand. And so he started telling the boy that when he was about seven or so he had met the blue haired boy and the two became instant friends, however as time pasted the Fuji noticed that the older boy was a bit closer than before, he would want to hug him closer, hold his hand, ruffle his hair, touch his shoulder and at that age it creeped Fuji out. He didn't know why his friend was acting so weird around him but no matter how much he tried to ignore it and hope that it would go away, Yuushi seemed to pay even more attention to him.

Before he knew it one day Yuushi asked for a kiss and Fuji declined saying that he didn't like him that way, but still the purple eyed boy tried and still Fuji refused until one day the blue eyed boy couldn't take it anymore and told the boy that never in his life would he like him that way and not to see him again!

It pained him to see the torn face of his friend but that was finally the last time he saw Yuushi before they went to different middle schools. Eiji couldn't believe it, all this time Fuji and Oshitari were childhood friends and the older boy had **liked** the other boy.

"You see Eiji I never liked Oshitari like that and I never will, at the house he tried some things but…" knowing what he was going to say and seeing the look in his friends eyes Eiji knew better than to press the matter and left it, a bit glad that there was nothing going on between the two. However that didn't mean the tensai was off the hook yet.

"At the tree that day you almost…" forcing the words out of his lips Eiji unconsciously clenching his fists "kissed me why?!" there! He said it! Finally after pondering it after so long he finally gave life to the question that plagued his mind, but still Eiji hid his closely shut eyes from his friend, his heart pounding with amazing ferociously that it might jump out of his chest or just stop all together.

* * *

Fuji had to admit although he knew that Eiji would ask him this one day, he never really prepared to fully feel the weight of those words until they were finally uttered.

Sighing the tensai opened his eyes and set his gaze upon the redhead in front of him, it was now or never, to after so long pour out his heart fully and all to the one person who held it so carefully. Now was not the time for second thoughts, not the time to think of the consequences that Eiji could in fact reel back in disgust and never talk to him again breaking the last strain of friendship he cherished of deeply. He had already thought of it all and still he choose to tell the younger boy his feelings, tell him everything.

"When we first met Eiji I admit that I thought you were my savior but you were odd and loud, much too cheerful and happy about the world but, as I got to know you I saw that your feelings for everything around you were what I loved about you" the tensai admitted his face flushed with heat and a smile

"L-love….?"

"Yes Eiji I fell in love with you, long ago and…I still do I've just never said anything because I didn't want to break our friendship, and so I hid my feelings and true emotions deep inside me but that day I-I couldn't- before I knew what I was doing my face was already so close to yours..." Fuji took a breath to let his heart catch up and his face cool down a bit before he continued "that it took all my will power to leave the way I did, I'm sorry Eiji all this time I've been thinking of myself and I never thought of the pains I left you"

"…you're right you didn't think" Eiji voice cold and harsh as he finally looked up into Fuji's azure orbs letting their eyes search each other before he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the boy, tightly as if afraid that if he let up he would disappear and prove to him that he was dreaming. After all to hear that Fuji Shusuke the boy he was starting to love, tell him in return that he's always felt the same was a dream, right? Please don't let it be.

"I thought I was going crazy!" feeling through the fabric of his shirt Fuji could feel that Eiji was shaking, wrapping his arms around the teen returning the embrace, he beamed that the shaking stopped almost automatically. "When you almost kissed me I started to feel differently for you, and when I couldn't figure it out why I-I"

"I understand Eiji, I was thinking the same when I didn't come to school today" seeing the boy look up at him with his indigo eyes clouded with crystalline tears, Fuji didn't stop himself at kissing the tears away. Earning a slight gasp of shock but no reeling back in disgust.

"I'm so sorry Eiji please forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive…it was because you did that that I've just finally realize what you mean to me Fujiko"

"What would that be?"

Beaming Eiji stood up right his arms still wrapped around the other boy, and leaned in whispering as he laid their foreheads together

"I love you Fuji Shusuke"

"You don't know how happy I am too finally hear that Eiji, I love you too" hesitantly at first Eiji approached his lips onto his partner until he could hear the older boy gasp before Eiji laid his lips onto the boy, in their first kiss.

* * *

Me- whoa!! I didn't think this chapter was going to be so long! Hahah

But I am going to write an epilogue or what-cha-call-it thing…to wrap up the story! So stay tuned! And please once again read my new story!

Please read and review again!

Nya!


	9. Chapter 9

Yes the last chapter…..I'm sorry!

But like I probably said a thousand times before I've posted my new yaoi story, another FujiXEiji so go ahead a read it!

And I guarantee you'll want to review it too!

* * *

"…Fuji where are you taking me again?"

"I'm taking you home, or do you want to go home already?" Fuji asked as he squeezed his partners hand tightly intertwining their fingers. Walking together side by side the teens were making their way towards Fuji's home, the sun finally under the horizon as the dark black sky reached over head.

"No! I want to go to your house! My house is too full" beaming Eiji turned to his left towards his best friend

"Alright then" placing a kiss on Eiji left cheek making the younger boy slightly blush, Fuji couldn't help but smirk "hmm I wonder how far I can make that blush go" the glint in his eyes showed that the sadistic within the tensai was awakened.

"Fuji!"

"Call me Shusuke Eiji, it doesn't seem proper for my boyfriend to call me by my last name"

"B-Boyfriend?!"

"Yes, we kissed what? You don't want to be my boyfriend?" his voice mocking false hurt,

"No! I want to be your boyfriend! I-I just didn't think…."

"Didn't think what Eiji?"

"I didn't think I would be this happy Shusuke!" blushing Eiji smiled and placed a long passionate kiss on his boyfriends lips, before turning his head straight ahead pulling the older boy towards his house. Not seeing the flushed blush aligning the honey colored haired boys face.

Finally opening the door, seeing that the Hyoutei regular was no longer there, Eiji felt comfortable as Fuji closed the door as he put his bag on the ground and sat on the couch. He's been to the Fuji house hold many times before over the years, in fact some might say that he was a part of the family. He was politer but he could always be himself around Fuji's parents, glomp Yuuta when he least expected it causing the younger boy to fall over or yell at him, knowing that the boy didn't mind as much, and get to know Fuji's big sister when she was there.

A part of him liked the Fuji house hold more than his own, a bit. Of course maybe it was because it was his boyfriend's family….

"What are you thinking about?" Fuji asked placing his hand on the boys right shoulder gaining his attention

"Huh? Oh nothing"

"You're not a good liar Eiji" opening his blue eyes to stare into Eiji's own, seeing a blush on his flushed face.

"Heh you always could see through me Shusuke"

"Of course we're best friends" sitting back the red head moved closer to his boyfriend and placed his head on Fuji's shoulder his red hair nuzzling the boy's neck, making him moan and stutter

"E-Eiji stop that"

"Stop what Shusuke?" faking his innocence he knew what made the boy moan and stutter, moving his head a bit to make the older boy moan louder,

"T-That Eiji!" feeling hot Fuji tried to pull away when he felt the other boy hold him still with his arms around his stomach near his southern regions. Knowing that he was getting hard Fuji needed air, his body wanted to take Eiji right then and there but knew that Eiji wasn't ready. He would rather self in flick pain onto himself than hurt Eiji. Never pressuring the boy to do anything he didn't want to do.

"E-Eiji please let go"

"Yadda nya" knowing Fuji was getting tight simply by the way he was breathing Eiji held on tighter. Moving his body closer making sure that he felt the older boy's arm wound around his back near his left outer thigh.

Eiji was never good with words. It took all his will power to not run from Fuji when he finally confronted him in the park. This was the only way he could get his feelings to the boy, without words. He just hoped it was enough.

"Eiji"

"Shusuke" raising his head to look at the deeply flushed face of his boyfriend his own face flushed, he nuzzled their noses together. "I love you Shusuke"

"I love you too Eiji" knowing the look in the younger boys eyes and the true meaning behind his words Fuji smiled and placed his lips softly on the red heads lips, pulling him down onto the couch. Moving his hands over the boys chest playing with his body, his other hand pulling at his red hair. Entangling their legs so that Eiji's legs were open as he lay between.

Fuji trailed his tongue along the boy's lips begging to be let in, Eiji moaned under him allowing him access in, instantly Fuji fought for dominance as their hot tongues wrapped around each other. The red head's arms trailing down Fuji's back and playing with his soft hair. Everything Eiji thought Fuji felt like, was true he was soft and smooth, gentle and yet strong. He was intoxicating. Until he felt a hand reach below his belt.

"Ahh Shusuke! Wha-what are you?"

"I'm sorry Eiji" reacting instantly by pulling back, he mentally cursing that once again he couldn't control his urges only to have Eiji hold his hand and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Go ahead…just not too much k? we're not old enough y-yet" ignoring his blush Eiji looked up at Fuji with lust but stern eyes.

"I promise" his voice hoarse he let his tongue play with Eiji's, both moaned as Fuji finally reached down and played with Eiji. The red head arched and moaned louder making Fuji get harder but he promised, he would never do anything that Eiji didn't want. Not until they were older.

* * *

It was easy really. If one looked close enough they would have easily seen the way Fuji looked at Eiji, that the tensai liked the boy more than a friend. And the way his eyes looked at the boy, a part of the person couldn't help but hope that they would get together. So to see the two holding hands the Monday that followed, both beaming proudly and smiling lovingly at each other, you couldn't help but smile deep within.

"E-Eiji F-Fuji are you two…?" Oishi asked a bit taken aback at the two as Eiji openly kissed Fuji on the lips lightly, holding the older boy by the hand

"Yup! Aren't we cute Oishi?"

"As long as your happy then I'm glad!…For both of you" Oishi smiled, he knew from the way that he saw Fuji look at his doubles partner that the honey colored haired boy liked Eiji more than he let on. Although the green eyed boy felt a bit overly protective of the red head, Oishi knew that Eiji and Fuji had a stronger bond then himself and the acrobatic tennis player. So as long as Eiji was happy, Oishi was happy.

"Whoa Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai together?" Momo let out obviously surprised at the two, not seeing this at all. As Inui appeared behind him

"There was a ninety-eight percent chance that they would end up together" writing in his notebook

"Ah Inui-sempai d-don't do that!"

"Fffhhhush shut up idiot" Kaidoh made out as he stood near the group

"What?! You got something to say mamushi?!"

"Yeah! You're annoying! So shut up!" glaring at each other in hatred Eiji jumped onto his kouhai beaming

"Hahah stop your fighting love birds!"

"L-love birds?!" both screamed in unison blushing they looked at each other before turned around avoiding each other at all costs. Inui continued to write in his notebook

"II-data"

"Hahah congratulation Eiji Fuji to celebrate how about after practice we all eat at the restaurant?" Kawamura said as he came along

"Really?! Taka-san?! Hooray! You hear that Shusuke?!" jumping onto the quiet taller boy then jumping onto his boyfriend and kissing his cheek as everyone watched

"Now now Eiji" smiling at the affection he was receiving from the boy he loved, Fuji could feel that although everyone was happy for them, it was still odd to see it. His hand unconsciously tightening around the red heads waist.

"Enough talking and get to practicing or twenty laps!" their buchou's voice called out breaking up the group automatically. As everyone made their way to the courts Eiji saw from the corner of his eye a little white hat and the person who wore it. Smiling the third year made his way to his favorite kouhai only to see pale green eyes stare up at him in anger. Making Eiji almost stop instantly.

"Wha-what's wrong o'chibi? Are you angry at me for something?"

"…." staying silent Ryoma made his way to the courts from the tree he hid under, when his arm was caught by the red head

"O'chibi? What's wrong? You are angry at me huh?"

"It's nothing sempai" not looking at the older boy, his voice sour and harsh

"Yes it is o'chibi! Tell me"

"…it's nothing" knowing he wasn't getting anywhere Eiji kept his hold on the small boy and stepped in front of him, holding his chin up to force the boy to look up at him. Dark indigo onto pale forest green.

"Tell me Ryoma"

"…You didn't tell me anything"

"Huh?"

"You didn't tell me about Fuji-sempai or anything else" trying to keep his breath even Ryoma tried to continue, ignoring the pain of being left out of his favorite sempai's thoughts

"O'chibi…."

"I thought I was…important to you" whispering the last part Eiji had to strain to hear. Not looking at his sempai until he felt a pair of arms around him, holding him in a hug he never felt from the usual glomps.

"I'm sorry o'chibi I didn't mean to hurt you, but…the things in my head were too much for even me to think straight, I couldn't tell you mengo o'chibi" his voice sad as Ryoma clenched his sleeve

"You won't do it again, right?" his voice uncharacteristically soft

"Nya?"

"Next time you'll tell me?" he knew about the relationship he and Fuji-sempai had, and he knew that he would go to the tensai first before anyone else but still. Ryoma wanted to be of some help to the older boy.

"I promise o'chibi!" his arms loose until they hung on the little tennis players shoulders, he looked straight into the kouhai's eyes and smiled "you'll be one of the people I'll turn to if I need help!"

"Um" nodding slightly Ryoma smiled until Eiji randomly glomped him. "Argh! Eiji-sempai! Your heavy!"

"Heh heh too bad o'chibi!" grinning like a cat, until he heard Oishi call him for practice, he let go.

"Got to go o'chibi! See ya nya!" running off, Ryoma smiled and lowered his hat

"Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

"What was that about?" Fuji asked Eiji as they made their way to Oishi and Kawamura to practice doubles.

"O'chibi felt sad that I didn't tell him about my problems" the boy answered with a slightly sad smile until he felt Fuji squeeze his left hand.

"He's gotten attached to you Eiji"

"You think?"

"I know" trying to hide the fear in his voice, at the thought that there could be a possibility that Eiji could fall for Ryoma and leave him. Until he felt Eiji squeeze his right hand, as if stopping him from continuing that thought.

"I love you Shusuke, I'm not going anywhere so don't worry"

"Heh you read me too well Eiji, thank you" looking into his boyfriends dark indigo eyes with his light azure he placed a kiss on his lips, and smiled at the flush on Eiji's face.

After so long of liking Eiji, they were finally together. And Fuji wouldn't have traded this for the world.

* * *

Me- and it's over!!

I know I know…..really crappy ending! I'm sorry! I didn't know how to end this!! don't hate me!!

But anyway please once again, for the last time read and review! And read my new story! I want to see if ya'll like it! You're my reason for writing yaoi in the first place!

Nya!


End file.
